Out of the Ashes We Rise
by Ash Winchester
Summary: Dean and Sam have been hunting as usual when they hear about a possible case, centering around a young girl. Things get interesting when they start getting emotionally attached. Based after John's death, but may contain episodes from the first season.
1. It Begins

A/N – Hey everyone! So, this is my first ever FanFic! I have recently discovered a show by the name of Supernatural (aka-the best show ever!) and couldn't stop wondering what it would be like if I were to be part of that story. Eventually my thoughts spilled out onto paper and this Fan Fiction was born! This first chapter is very short, but the chapters will get longer. Sam and Dean come in the next chapter. This is my first time ever writing a story so it'll probably suck. If you do read it though, feedback would be greatly appreciated! And please, be brutally honest!

I stood there, staring down at the four headstones, thinking about everything that had happened in the past week to land me in this cemetery. I thought about how shocked people were when I hadn't shown up to the funeral. But I _had _been there. Just far enough away that nobody saw me as I observed the guests and waited for them all to depart. One by one they left, making it safe for me to approach the place where my loved ones were buried. The headstones read: Michael Dredge, Sarah Dredge, Haley Dredge, and Kyle Dredge. All I could see were the graves of my father, mother, sister, and brother. I felt my throat close up as I thought about the fact that I'd never see my family again…no. I won't cry. I won't. I have to be strong, I'm on my own now, and I have to take care of myself. Myself, and the house (at least until that gets taken away from me). Oh God, how was I going to make myself go back to that house? Last time I walked in that door I'd found my family dead, with bloody X's over their hearts…nope, can't think about that now. I switched to thinking about how lucky I was to have been emancipated when I turned sixteen, if I wasn't, I'd probably be on my way to a foster home right now. I shuddered at the thought. I don't know how long I stood there, just staring at the place where my family rested, but I finally decided it was time to go."…Thank you, for everything. I love all of you." I whispered. I turned sharply then, and walked briskly out of the cemetery.


	2. The Knock on the Door

A/N- Here come Sam and Dean! Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated.

***One Week Later***

I had somehow managed to keep living in my house, but I was going to be kicked out soon. I didn't really mind though, honestly. I sat on the couch staring at my hands, my mind overflowing. I'd been back in school for three days now, and while I was there I didn't talk about my family. In fact, I barely spoke at all. My friends knew better then to bother me about it, but they didn't know how to interact with me anymore. It's not everyday one of your friends families is slaughtered. I didn't blame them, I just appreciated the fact that they were at least _trying_ to be there for me. The really hard part for me was the fact that the police had no leads on who, or what, had done this. Wait, what was I thinking? Of course it was a person that did this. There are no 'whats' out there, they don't exist. I had been telling myself this for the better part of my sixteen years despite the fact that I could sense weird things. Not anything major, it's just I can tell when someone is a bead person, and I can feel bad energy. I can also sense death. When I come in contact with someone who is going to die soon, I know it. I'm pretty sure it's only when they're going to die of natural causes though. Anyway, I guess you could say I'm attuned to…evil things. And I _hate _it. There where three reasons as to why I kept thinking 'what' instead of 'who'. First; the only injury to all my family members was an X across the heart. The second was the fact that there was no sign of breaking and entering or of a struggle. The third was my (for lack of a better term) sixth sense. When I arrived home from the movies that fateful night, I knew something was wrong before I even opened the door. When I opened the door, the feeling had become so powerful; I'd almost fallen to the floor. I'm confident that what I sensed that night was real, pure evil. It scared me to think about. Suddenly there was a knock on my front door. I jumped and looked up. How long had I just been sitting there, staring at my hands? I got up off the couch and went to the door. I looked out the side window. There were two men standing outside, talking hurriedly under their breaths to each other. They were dressed in suits, probably more cops or detectives come to talk to me about what I saw. When I opened the door they immediately stopped whispering and looked down at me. Now, I'm 5'1, not the tallest girl around, but these guys really made me feel tiny. The shorter one was probably around 6'3 and the other one had to be 6'6! This would normally have made me feel uncomfortable, I mean, I'm a sixteen year old girl living alone in a big two story house, but for some reason I wasn't worried. The shorter guy cleared his throat. I realized I had been staring as I assessed them. "Hello" the taller one said. "I'm agent Carther, this is agent Mulligan" he said as they both flashed badges. "We just want to ask you a few questions about your family." Agent Mulligan said. "If that's okay." "Yea…yes, of course." I responded, and led them inside. We went into the living room and sat down, me on one couch, them on the other. Agent Mulligan wasted no time and started right in with the questions. "So, why don't you just start by telling us what happened?" he asked. "Uh, um…Well, I was at the movies that night, and was just getting home around 10:30." I started. "When I came in and walked around the corner, I found the four of them. Right here actually" I said, gesturing to the floor. Agent Carther's eyes got wide and…concerned? "In this room?" he asked. I nodded. "And what kind of injuries where on the bodies?" Mulligan asked. "The only thing wrong with them was an X shaped cut on each one of their chests." I said. The agents turned to each other and arched their brows. "Are you sure?" Carther asked. "Well…the cuts looked pretty deep…and they were bleeding a lot…" I said, sensing something was going on. "Wait, shouldn't you guys have access to the autopsy records and stuff? Shouldn't you know about the bodies already…?" "Yea…well, we wanted to get your side of the story first" Mulligan said. "Sure" I said, not convinced. "Every other cop, agent, and detective that has showed up here knew about the injuries to the bodies already. So, what are you two playing at?" My voice started rising. I was angry. How dare these two…jerks come into my house only weeks after my family died and lie to me! "Now tell me what you two really want or I'm calling the cops." I threatened. Now they were really shocked. I think they expected a small sixteen year old girl to me intimidated by two huge strangers, and not to threaten them. Carther tried one last time to convince her. "Look, we're just trying to-""Cut the crap" I said, standing up and heading towards the phone. "I'm calling the cops." I had the phone in my hand and was about to dial when a hand wrapped around my wrist. "We can't let you do that" Mulligan said, taking the phone out of my hand." Now I was freaked. I started kicking and punching at Mulligan. "Ow…hey! Quit it!" He yelled. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind, my arms pinned to my sides. "Hey!" I yelled. "Let me go gigantor!" I screamed at Carther. "You need to stop! We're just trying to help you!""Ya, like I'm gonna believe that!" I snarled. Mulligan got right in my face. "You need to calm down." He said sternly. I kept struggling and Carther lifted my feet off the ground. Now I had no leverage. "Please, please just listen. You're in danger, but we can only help you if you'll let us." Mulligan said. Something in his voice made me stop. "Is this about the thing that killed my parents?" I asked suddenly. "Yes, and we think it's going to come back for you." I let myself go limp, and Carther put me down. I stepped back to look at them both. "You gonna listen?" Carther asked. "Well, first things first. Why don't you start by telling me your names? Your _real _names." I said. They looked at each other. "Sam" gigantor said. "Dean" Mulligan said. "Your name?" Sam asked. I paused "…Ash" I responded. "Well Ash, we need to talk." Dean told me. Then Sam and Dean started in on the story that would change my life, forever.


	3. The Brothers

A/N- Thanks for all the feedback! Anyway, I know that there is a character in the actual show named Ash but just to let you know, my Ash has nothing to do with mullet boy. I picked the name Ash because it's something my brother calls me. Now, on to the next chapter!

"So you…hunt monsters?" I asked once the brothers had finished their tale. "Yes, and we think your families murder may be our kinda job." Sam replied. For some reason, I believed every word the two of them had said, despite the fact that what they were telling me seemed impossible. Honestly, I liked the idea of a world out there that people weren't aware of. I had always believed in the kind of things they were telling me about, spirits, demons, even shape-shifters. I was just scared to admit it; for fear that people would think I was crazy.

I didn't know what to say. We sat there in awkward silence for a minute. "Well, I guess that would make sense." I said, nodding my head. From the looks on their faces, this was not the response that Sam and Dean had been expecting. I was taking this better then they had thought I would. "Ash, is there something you're not telling us about that night?" Sam asked suddenly. "…there might be one thing…" I hesitated only a second, and then jumped into the story about my freaky ability. To my surprise, they weren't shocked. "So, you believe this is something supernatural?" Dean asked me. I nodded, and then asked my nagging question. "Wait, do you guys come across people who can…feel things all the time or something?" "There are people with natural abilities, like you." Sam said. "So, there is nothing wrong with me?" I asked relieved. "Nope, for you it sounds like it's completely natural." Sam assured me. I sighed in relief. It was natural; there was nothing wrong with me.

Another unsettling thought hit me then. "You guys said I was in danger. You said you thought the killer would come for me too." I said. "Yes" Dean said. "Ash we need a favor. We need you to help us catch this thing." "How?" I asked. "We think this thing will come for you when you're alone, outside, unprotected." Sam said. It dawned on me then, what they wanted me to do. "Okay" I said. "What?" Dean asked. "I said okay. I'll do it. You don't have to spell out what you want me to do. I'll be bait, or whatever. Anything to keep this thing from hurting anyone else." I said determinedly. Sam and Dean exchanged yet another shocked glance. I don't think they'd ever met anyone like me before. A young girl who accepted the existence of monsters so readily, who jumped to put her life on the line to bring down an evil being, not seeming to be terrified by any of it. I always was different, guess I was different amongst monsters too.

"When are we bringing this thing down?" I asked. "We need to do it as soon as possible." Dean replied. "Well, I'm ready whenever you guys are." I said. "You sure about this, you don't have to listen to us if you don't want to." Sam said. "Trust me." I smirked. "If I didn't want to do this, then I wouldn't be doing it." "Okay then, follow us I guess." Dean said. When we walked through the front door I saw one of the most beautiful cars I had ever laid eyes on. It was a 'suped up Chevy Impala. My dad had wanted one of these so badly! As we walked toward the car, Dean leaned towards Sam and muttered "Kids got spunk, I like that." "Ya, who does that remind you of?" Sam asked. Simultaneously, they said "you" and pointed to each other. I couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. They turned to me, as if they'd forgotten I was there. "Hey" Dean said "You know, you shouldn't take rides from strangers." "You're not strangers" I replied. "You're federal agents remember?" I asked jokingly. "Just get in the back, and don't touch anything." Dean said, but a small smile was playing on his lips. As I got in, I saw Sam trying to hide the fact he was laughing. Dean started the car and we drove off. Little did I know, this was only the first ride in a long line of many soon to come.


	4. Fear

A/N- Next chapter! Enjoy and review. Just a short chapter leading into the next part.

I don't know why I was expecting a dark alley or something (there aren't even any of those in this area) but I was surprised when Dean stopped the Impala near a large, empty grass field that looked like it would be used for soccer games. When we were all out of the Impala, I looked up at Dean and asked "You sure this is the place to draw an evil force out?" "Yep" he said, looking down at me. "It's pitch dark and this field is huge." "Plus, it's almost two in the morning. No one will be out around here for hours. It won't pass up a chance like this." Sam added.

"If you're scared, you don't have to do this." He said, out of nowhere. "No, I want to." I said. Iwasn'tscared. I was _terrified_. Who wouldn't be? I mean, this thing wanted me dead. But I had been hiding my feelings from Dean and Sam because I was worried they wouldn't let me go through with this if they knew how scared I was. But I had to make sure no one else would go through the hell I've been going through because of this thing. I just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. Usually, I would be more then happy at the opportunity to do something adventurous, especially since this was so…abnormal. But this wasn't a 'usual' situation. This was the thing that had murdered my family.

"Well, I guess we should get this done before you change your mind." Dean said. "Don't worry; I'm not changing my mind. I just want this evil little bitch dead." I said fiercely. Sam put his hand on my shoulder. "We know." I got the feeling Sam and Dean really knew what I was going through. I was only allowed to think on this for a second though, and then it was time to start the plan.


	5. The Meeting

A/N - As always thanks for reading. I'm sick at the moment and my head hurts really bad, but I'm gonna see what I can do anyway. Enjoy!

The plan was pretty simple. I was supposed to go out into the field, maybe walk around a bit, then sit down and pretend to doze off. I just had to pretend to be unaware until Mr. Evil showed up. That part was gonna be a little tough for me, as I've always had an abnormally strong fight or flight instinct (usually with more fight then flight). Considering how freaked I was, it was going to take all my self control to sit there, waiting for a being that was gonna try to kill me. But I was going to do it. I had to. I was confident that all my wondering and hurting over what had done this to the people I loved was going to be over, tonight. Despite how scared I was, I was also confident in the fact that this thing wouldn't get its claws into me. I had met Sam and Dean only a few hours prior, but I trusted they were telling me the truth about all this, and that they genuinely wanted to protect me. I don't know why I trusted them at all (past experiences have made me wary of people). I just had this very powerful gut feeling about these two, and I have learned to trust my instincts.

"You ready?" Dean asked me. "As ready as I'll ever be" I said. He looked me straight in the eye and said "You're going to come out of this, we all are." "I know" I responded honestly. "Well, if you know what to do, I guess it's time to get started." Sam said. "The sooner we do this, the better" I said. Then, without another word, I stared of into the field. After a few paces I turned back and have Sam and Dean a thumbs up. Sam smiled and Dean returned my thumbs up. I continued into the field. As the guy's way watched me leave Sam said to Dean "We can't let anything happen to that girl." "We won't." Dean said simply. Then they went there separate ways, each walking toward their positions around the field.

It felt like I had been there forever. In reality it had only been a little over an hour since I had started wandering the field. Now I was at the foot of one of the many hills leading up out of the field. The suspense was killing me! I wished this stupid thing would just show up already! Maybe Sam was wrong, maybe it would pass up a chance like this. Maybe they had both been wrong all along and this thing was long gone. I got hopeful for a second, hopeful that we were all wrong and this thing didn't care about me at all. That it would just leave me alone. I barley had time to think about this before I felt the wind suddenly kick up. Goose bumps rose on every inch of my body, goose bumps that were caused by more then just the sudden wind. Something was here, a presence. I took the chance and cracked my eyelids as little as I could. I had to stop myself from gasping.

I saw a tall man, dressed in jeans and a flannel, maybe in his early to mid twenties. He had seemingly appeared out of thin air. I normally would have thought this guy was really cute, but, just by standing there; he was giving me an uneasy feeling. He glanced around for a moment, and then turned his gaze to me. He smiled; it looked unnatural on his face. He walked about 10 paces, and then he was standing over me. I couldn't see his face anymore, and I couldn't sit up to get a better view. He stood there for a minute, just staring at me. Then, in a cold voice that sent chills racing through my body, he said. "You can open you're eyes, I know you're awake. I also know you've been waiting for me." Shocked as I was, I was happy I could finally open my eyes fully. I looked up into the dark blue eyes of the man, and saw amusement. "I also know you brought a hunting squad with you." he said. "Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Why are you here and what are you talking about?" "Oh, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." he said coolly. "As to who I am...well you know I'm the thing that killed that precious little family of yours. And I'm not here for the reason you may think." I was confused for a second, but only a second because at that moment, the man grabbed me and turned me around.

With my back to him, I tried to struggle free, but he was abnormally strong, and he just held me tighter. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" he yelled. "Or me and the little girl are gonna have some fun." He then squeezed my wrist really, really hard. A grunt escaped my lips before Sam emerged out from behind a tree on the outskirts of the field. He didn't even glance at me. He was to busy stating down the man. "Let her go." Sam said through his teeth. "Nuh-uh-uh" the man practically purred. "Your partner is still hiding. He better come out or-" he pulled a curved knife from his back pocket and cut my forearm. I let out a small whimper. "More of that's gonna happen."

I heard a noise coming from behind. Swiftly, the man let me go and turned, dropping the knife in the process. Dean had cone charging up from behind with a shotgun. Before he had time to shoot, the man threw his hand out and Dean was thrown up in the air, over me and the man, and sent tumbling down at Sam's side. He landed in a heap on the ground. This had all happened in a couple of seconds, and I couldn't process fast enough. By the time I had started running toward Sam and Dean, the man had his attention back on me. I wasn't even halfway to them, when an invisible force dragged me back into the man's arms. As Sam helped Dean up, the man threw me to the ground. When I tried lifting myself up, a foot violently crashed down onto my back, making me cry out in pain. "Okay! Okay." Dean shouted. "Stop, just stop it!" the man laughed dryly, and moved his foot from my back to my neck. "You boys know exactly what I am, don't you?" he asked. Sam nodded. "You're a demon" he said simply. "And a pretty strong one too."

A demon? My head was spinning. I mean, I had always believed in them but to think, this guy, right here, was a demon! It was a lot to take in. I didn't have time to think on it though. The pressure on my throat increased and I let out a cough. "Flattery will get you no where." he said, with a smug voice. "Let's not beat around the bush, okay?" the demon said looking down at me. "Here's what's going to happen, you're going to come with me, and you" he continued looking up at Sam and Dean. "Aren't going to even think about following us or looking for her, ever."And what makes you think we're just gonna sit here and take this bullshit quietly?" Dean said meanly. "Because of you don't you two are gonna watch me have some fun killing precious here. Nice. And. Slow." Oh my god. I felt like I was gonna throw up. Then He leaned down to me. "You know, you really are pretty." he said laughing. Dean and Sam looked down at me. They didn't know what to do.


	6. Better Off With Me

A/N- I'm all better! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. It's hard to find time to write with school work. As always please review. Love ya'll for reading .

I tried to get up, to look up, to move at all; but it was like the demon could feel the smallest movement in my muscles. If I so much as twitched the pressure on my throat increased. Sam and Dean glared fiercely at the monster. The pressure from his foot was starting to become too much, but I couldn't stop struggling, I couldn't, I had to get up. I just _had _to! Dean's voice broke through the haze of my panic. "Ash stop. I know you're scared but he's just gonna hurt you more if you keep it up." He said this all without taking his gaze from the demon. Then the demon spoke in his cold voice. "Scared? That's an understatement. She's so terrified she can't even keep from thrashing around." That stopped the last of my panic. He was right, I _was _terrified, but I didn't want to give this monster the satisfaction of seeing me so afraid. I stopped thrashing and went completely still. It took all my will power to stay unmoving when the pressure on my throat slackened. "Let her go." Sam said this menacingly. "I reiterate" it said simply. "Either she comes with me or you two watch her die." I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why?" I screamed up at the disgusting thing. "Why kill my family? Why not kill me with them? What did they have to do with anything? What do _I _have to do with anything?" I was frightened, but in that moment my anger outweighed my terror. The demon released his gaze from Sam and Dean to look down at me. Slowly, he removed his foot from my neck and crouched down so that he could look me in the eye. I wanted to get up and run, run to Sam and Dean, but I couldn't stop staring into the eyes that were now slowly filling in with pure, dark, black. Besides, if I ran now I might always be wondering why. "Because of you." It said with a small smirk. I couldn't process what he'd just said. "W-what?" I asked. "Yep" he said matter-of-factly. "Didn't want anything tying you to this place, keeping you here. They were a minor nuisance that was easily taken care of. Plus, it was pretty fun." It had been getting closer and closer to my face as it said these ghastly things, and it was now whispering into my ear. "It's because of what you are that they're dead. You can't run from that."

My face had become a mask of horror. This was too much, _way _too much. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I felt like I was drowning under all the rage, terror, loss, grief, bleakness, anguish, and…guilt. I broke, and tears started silently falling down my cheeks. The man stood with a laugh and stared down at my pitiful form. "You know, you're better off coming with me." It said with its back turned to Sam and Dean. Bad idea. Faster then I could blink they were charging across the field towards me, pulling what looked like water bottles out of their jacket pockets. What were they doing? Water bottles? Seriously! By the time the demon turned his attention away from me and towards them, Sam was already within range. He unscrewed the bottles cap and whipped it hard, hitting the creature directly in the eyes with the seemingly harmless water. The thing started screeching and rubbing its eyes furiously. As I raised myself up onto my elbows, I was astounded to see what looked like steam coming off of its face where the water had made contact. I was completely dumbfounded but I decided now was probably not the best time to figure it out as I saw Dean making a beeline for me. He ran right past the man-who was still screaming and rubbing his eyes-and scooped me up without slowing his pace. He set me on my feet and, after making sure I was steady, he yelled at me to run.

"I'm not leaving you and Sam!" I yelled back. "You're not. We'll be right behind you! Just head back to the impala as fast as you can! Don't look back!" I nodded, turned, and ran as fast as my legs could carry me as Dean headed back to help Sam. After a few moments of running I heard hard footsteps approaching from behind. I had a moment of panic, thinking that maybe the demon had overpowered the two of them and he was coming for me now. All my panic dissolved though; when I saw Dean and Sam pull up on either side of me. I wasn't running very fast as my legs felt like jelly and I was holding the cut on my arm that was still bleeding profusely. Not to mention all the thoughts running through my head about what the creature had told me. He could have been lying right? I mean, he is a demon. It's practically part of the freaking job description. But he wasn't lying, and I knew it. I felt it. Finally, FINALLY we had made it back to the car. All three of us were breathing heavily and stopped to try and catch our breath. We hadn't been standing still for five seconds before we all heard the footsteps, then saw the thing heading out of the field towards us. "I thought you stopped him!" I said to both of them. "Ya, well we're working on it!" Sam said back. Suddenly Dean was right in front of me, blocking my view of the dark figure heading towards us, and talking very fast. "Ash I need you to listen to me. Okay? You need to get into the impala and wait there. Okay? I don't have time to explain but everything's gonna be fine!" I had no idea why I was getting into the car while they stayed outside, but I figured this wasn't a good time to question the professionals, so I just nodded and climbed quickly into the back. Sam had pulled more bottles from the trunk and handed one to Dean as the thing got closer and closer. Sam and Dean stood on either side of the door and uncapped their bottles. They never got the chance to use those bottles though, as the demon sent Dean flying sideways into a tree and Sam completely up and over the car. I sat there in horror as the demon practically ripped the door open and start to climb in. "I tried to make this simple" it growled as it backed me up against the door "but you people are really starting to make me angry." As I reached towards the handle to the door behind me I was suddenly frozen in place, and knew the demon wouldn't allow me to move. As he climbed in and over me to get his face closer to mine, I thought it was all over. I was so scared I couldn't even utter a word.

Then, all of the sudden I felt the door behind me give way. An arm wrapped around my abdomen and yanked me roughly from the car. As I flew out I landed on top of Sam who was telling me "Don't worry I got you" as we fell to the ground. I didn't understand why he was smiling. Like that car was gonna hold that thing! I mean, the door was even still open. But as I looked up at my attacker, I saw him straining against what appeared to be an invisible barrier. He was letting out animalistic growls and throwing himself against it. I turned my head sharply when I heard a noise coming from around the impala, but it was just Dean with a satisfied look on his face. "Good luck getting out of that you son of a bitch." Dean said to the monster. "You okay?" Sam asked me, as he removed his arm from around me. "I think so...except for this cut." I said, indicating the still bleeding knife wound. "Don't worry we can take care of that." Dean said as I got off of Sam and he helped me to my feet. "We have a lot of experience patching ourselves up." "I believe it." I said. Then I turned my gaze on the creature inside the invisible cage, still thrashing and howling. "What are we gonna do about that?" I asked. My voice was wobbly (this had been a pretty traumatic experience) but I was doing pretty well at keeping it together. I was fine, Sam and Dean were fine, and the demon was trapped (I'll have to ask how they did that) and nobody was hurt to bad. There was no need for panic anymore. "Well, believe it or not, there is an innocent person inside there." "What? I thought it was a demon?" I asked. Sam then went on to quickly explain possessions. It didn't take much, I had read about that kind of stuff, but I had never dreamed I would come in contact with someone with an evil entity inhabiting their body.

"Now me and Sam have to go exercise the damn thing." Dean explained "and you are going home, safe and sound." "No way!" I said. "You forget, this is the thing that killed my family! I'm not getting left out of this. Plus, you heard what it said, about wanting me to go with it. I want answers. I want to know why it went through all this trouble just so it could get to me." "It's dangerous. Haven't you had enough excitement for one day?" Sam said to me. "I'm not quitting till I know what this thing was talking about. And anyway, aren't you guys curious too? I mean, how often do you come across a demon who wants to kidnap a teenage girl? Besides, I'm a strong believer in the notion that you can never have too much excitement." I replied. After staring at me for a moment Dean said "You are a different kinda kid, you know that?" "So I've been told." I said. They both looked at me and sighed. "Well I guess you have a right to come if you want to." Sam said. "But you have to listen to us, got it?" I nodded. "Well now that that's settled, I guess I'll call Bobby to come tow the impala, since we can't exactly drive her with that freak of nature in the backseat" Dean said. "Who's Bobby?" I asked Sam as Dean took out his phone to make the call. "An old friend" Sam replied "and a damn good hunter."


	7. The Other Hunter

A/N- Thanks for all the feedback! I really appreciate it. You're awesome readers.

When Bobby finally showed up, he hadn't been worried about how Dean's wrist was screwed up because of how he had been thrown into the air, or about how Sam had a fairly large cut above his left eyebrow (that was _still _bleeding). If I expected a huge reaction from him about the _freaking demon_ trapped in a car for _no apparent reason _then I would have been disappointed. He simply glanced at the car, saw the creature, and shook his head with a slight smile on his face. But then he turned toward the three of us, saw me with Sam and Dean, and his smile disappeared. Sam pushed off from the tree he was leaning on and walked the few feet to where I was sitting in the grass. Dean met Bobby as he walked towards us.

"Bobby" Dean said quickly. "I know what you're gonna say, and you can say it later, but right now, lets just go exorcise this demonic bastard. I promise, me and Sammy will explain everything." Bobby glanced my way, then said to Dean "…you boys" he sighed. "Okay, Dean but we have some things to talk about." I stood up and gave Sam a questioning sideways look. "I know what you're thinking." He said to me under his breath, and for a second I thought he was going to tell me what this Bobby guy was talking about. But then he told me "Yes, Dean called me Sammy. He does that sometimes."

We has all piled into the tow truck, and driven the few hours to Bobby's house. At sometime along the way, I had calmed down enough to actually fall asleep. I mean, I trusted these guys; they'd saved my life tonight right? Besides, if they had wanted to kill me and dump my body in a ditch, they would have done it already.

I woke up to Dean gently shaking my shoulder through the open door of the truck. Sam was waiting for Dean and I as Bobby headed through the yard to his house. Well, if you could call this a yard. It looked more like a cemetery for vehicles. As I got out of the truck, Dean explained that Bobby was a mechanic on the side, and fiddled with all these broken cars.

"So…" I began. "How does this work? I mean, I've heard of exorcisms, but I've never actually seen one." "Well" Sam explained. "It's a way to send demons back to Hell. There is a Latin incantation, and a symbol to draw, but that's all you really need. It's also a way to get information out of them." "And the person it's inside of?" I asked "Do they get hurt?" "Depends on how strong the thing is and how far its claws are dug into the guy." Dean told me. "If the body has been through situations that would normally kill a person, they'll die when the demons out of 'em." "Oh" I said. "That kinda… sucks." "Ya, it does." Sam said. "But the majority of people would rather die then be possessed. If they have to die, it's something like a release. But it still just…sucks."

As Sam finished talking, I could see Bobby headed our way with his arms full of supplies. As he got closer, I saw that he was holding what looked like a jar full of chalk-like substance, a couple of flasks, and a huge, old looking, leather bound book. When he reached us, he looked at Sam and Dean and said "Maybe she should wait in the house." "No" Sam, Dean and I all said simultaneously. "I want to see this. I _need _to see this." I said determinedly. "I have a few questions that thing needs to answer." I explained to Bobby. Before I could continue however, he stopped me. "I know. Dean told me about what happened in that field." I turned to Dean. "When?" I asked him. "You were asleep for over an hour." He replied. "We had plenty of time to talk." Bobby cut in then. "He and Sam also told me about your family and your abilities." He gave me a long look, and then finished with. "I'm sorry for your loss."

The hole my family had left was still wide and dark- a fresh wound that was still bleeding. I flinched as I stoically replied. "Thank you". "Anyway" Dean went on quickly. "She's seen plenty. Trust me, she can handle an exorcism." "Ya" Sam agreed. "She has a right. She has a choice and she chooses to witness this, that's why she came here with us in the first place." Bobby looked at us, giving all three of us a calculating look. "Fine." He said. "If the kid wants to stay and you say she can handle it well then I can't stand in your way. Let's get started."

He handed Dean, Sam, and I the flasks he brought out, told Dean to help with "set-up" and told Sam to find the right incantation. "Ash" I looked up towards Dean's voice. "Ya?" I asked "That flask, it's filled with holy water, the same thing Sam and I had in those water bottles we were using, remember?" Of course I remembered. It was astonishing that water of all things could do harm to something so evil. Now I understood why. The words _holy _and _water _hadn't mixed in my head until now. "How could I forget?" I replied. "So you know what it does to demons? You know how to use it?" I nodded. "Good" he said, turning to help Bobby.

Meanwhile, Sam was flipping through the leather bound book and had seemingly found a suitable page. I watched as Dean and Bobby drew a symbol on the ground with the chalk stuff Bobby had brought out. "Hey, Sam?" "Ya, what is it?" He said, turning to look at me. "How did you guys trap the demon in the car?" This question had been bothering me since the whole ordeal had ended, but I hadn't found the right moment to ask, until now. To my surprise, Sam smiled slightly. "It's called a devils trap" he explained. "It's simple enough to draw. Get a demon inside one and they can't get out until you let them out." "So, like a spell?" I asked. He chuckled. "Ya, I guess you could call it that." "Wow" I said smiling "that is just too _cool_!" Sam full on laughed at that one.

"We drew the devils trap on the roof of the Impala. Sort of as a plan B." "We drew on my baby." Dean grumbled walking over to us. "It's gonna be a bitch to get off, so you better appreciate it girly." I could tell by the tone of his voice, he was kidding about the last part. Never the less I smiled and said "Tell you what, when this is all over, I'll help you get it off." "Damn straight you will. You and Sam'll scrub her till there's no trace of it left. "What!" Sam said "Why me and not you?" Because it was your idea." "Ya, my idea that saved Ash's life, probably all of our lives!" "Well congratulations, smarty college boy, and now you get to clean up _your _idea!" "You agreed to it, hell you helped me draw jerk." "But I'm older so I get to make the rules bitch."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst into hysterical giggles. They both turned to me with a simultaneous "What!" which just made me laugh harder. When I finally got control of my laughter, Sam and Dean were right back to arguing. "Ahem" Bobby cleared his throat. "Well if you two ladies are done fighting, I think we're ready to start the exorcism." Sam and Dean both went silent and got serious in an instant.


	8. Exorcism

A/N- Ugh! I had a hard time with this chapter. I honestly think it's my worst one yet. I just powered through it. Hope it's not as bad as I think it is. If it is: Sorry that it sucks. If it is not: I am pleasantly surprised . Anyway, hope you like it.

We were all in our positions. Well; Sam, Dean, and Bobby were anyway. I had approached the circular symbol, somewhat eager to see the exorcism at work, and more then a little eager to see the demon forced out of the man and back into Hell. I was standing as close to the circle as I could be without actually stepping into it, when Dean had called me back.

He said that he didn't think it was a good idea for me to be directly in front of the symbol.

"What difference does it make?" I'd asked.

"I just don't think it's a smart move. Remember, that thing was after _you_." He responded. When I'd opened my mouth to argue, Sam had cut in quickly.

"Remember when we agreed to let you come here? You said you'd listen to us. Just trust us on this one."

And that's why I was now standing half-hidden behind Sam, who was a few feet back from where the symbol was drawn in the dirt. He was holding the big leather bound book, open to a page that had what looked like gibberish written on it.

Dean was inside the circle, standing at the edge of the symbol that was right next to the Impala. Bobby had placed himself just outside the circle, in the same place I'd been just a minute ago.

"Ready?" Dean asked. All three of us nodded.

He then jerked the door of the Impala open. I could see the demon laying face down in the back seat. It stayed unmoving, not reacting to the sudden movement at all. Dean raised an eyebrow as he turned to meet eyes with Bobby, who just shrugged and motioned for Dean to continue. Dean turned back to the car, and tentavily reached in.

Everything jump-started when his hand made contact with the demon. The moment Dean touched it; it yanked itself up, making horrible screeching noises. Dean jumped back in surprise, but quickly recovered and went right to trying to pry the thing from the car. He violently grabbed at it, managing to get a grip under its arms. Dean fiercely dragged the demon through the open door of the Impala, cussing the whole time.

When he had dragged the struggling, writhing demon into the middle of the circle, Dean forced it to the ground. He then stepped quickly out of the symbol. Just in time too, as the thing viciously lunged toward him.

Before it reached him it met the invisible barrier and crashed to the ground. It stood slowly, growling as its eyes flitted back and forth.

"You're gonna tell us what we want to know." Dean said, getting right to the point.

The thing focused on Dean. "And why would I do that?" It asked. "You haven't been treating me very nicely."

Dean uncapped his flask and whipped water across the demons chest. It fell backwards as steam rose form where the water had made contact. When it looked back up, I noticed its eyes were, once again, solid black. Guess that's a good thing to look for if you are wondering if someone is a demon.

"I don't even know what you want me to tell you!" It screamed when Dean's response to its silence had been more holy water.

"You can start off with who sent you." Bobby said evenly. The demon actually laughed.

"I imagine you'll find that out soon enough. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. But I will tell you one thing, you can't protect that girl. Nothing can. Not even the Winchesters. I'm just the tip of the iceberg. More will come for that child, and they'll be able to do things that you can't even dream of. She is as good as ours." He looked over at me then. My eyes grew wide.

"That's right, I see you there. These people can't keep you safe. They can't protect you from us, and they can't protect you from yourself!"

Before the demon could continue, Dean threw more holy water in its direction, this time hitting it directly in the face. It let out a little moan as Dean ordered "Talk to ME! Leave her alone."

"You said you wanted information." It told Dean, not taking its eyes off me. "I'm just telling you the truth about the girl."

Sam stepped in front of me then, blocking me from the monsters view. He started reading from the book. He was speaking in some foreign language that I didn't understand in the least. The demon must have known what Sam was saying though, because it huffed a sigh and lowered its head. It looked like it was in pain. Sam stopped reading and the thing stared cursing loudly at him.

"There's a lot more where that came from." Was Sam's only reply.

Dean leaned in and asked "Why did you even come for Ash in the first place?"

"Ash?" it said, smirking. "That's what she told you her name is?"

It was true; I had given Dean and Sam a fake name. It wasn't for some sinister reason or anything; I just sorta wanted a fresh start with these new people. Why did I choose Ash? I don't really know. It was just the first thing to pop into my head.

Sam looked over his shoulder at me, his eyebrow raised. I would explain later.

The demon continued. "Her name is Samantha, Sam. Everyone calls her Sam." He looked over at Sam and me then. "Guess there's just something about that name."

Dean seemed totally unfazed, and once again sprayed the thing with holy water. "If you're not gonna tell us who sent you then tell us _why_. Why did you after her?"

"Because of what she is." It said simply.

"I'm going to need more of an explanation." Dean practically growled.

"She has these…abilities."

"Ya, we're aware." Dean said. "So what? There are tons of people like her around."

It laughed at that. "No, no there isn't. She is one of a kind. Like nothing anyone's ever seen before. She's not even aware of what she can do yet. What she's capable of."

I honestly had no idea what this thing was talking about. The only abilities I had _ever_ displayed were my forebodings. Nothing more. I was confused and scared. Partly because I was realizing that this wasn't going to end when this demon was gone. If what it said was true, and I believed it was, then this was just the beginning. I was also freaked because of the tone the demon took on when it spoke of me being "like nothing anyone's ever seen before". It was almost…admiring. It disgusted me.

"And what exactly is she capable of? Huh?" Dean yelled. "Is it something to do with the Yellow Eyed Demon? Is she one of his 'special children'? Huh?"

Okay now I was totally lost. I had not understood any of that.

The demon laughed. "That's right. You're fighting your own sort of war right now. Trying to kill the thing that got your mommy? Don't worry, that's not what I'm talking about at all. This goes much farther up the chain of command then old YED. She is much, much worse then any of those so-called 'special children'. And, with time, she'll be stronger too. Her power doesn't come from demon blood, or anything that had to be put into her. She was just born with it. It's not just part of her flesh and blood. It's part of her very soul."

I burst out from behind Sam then, but still stayed back from the symbol. "What are you even talking about? This is the first I've _ever _heard of any 'power'. And what the Hell are you talking about "part of my soul"? Whats part of my soul?" I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed my head off at the demon.

It just smirked at me. "Oh, you'll find out. Your power is developing as we speak." I paused, thought, and then continued. "You know, I _will _tell you why I came for you. I was sent to take you somewhere where your power would grow more rapidly. You'd be trained, getting ready for what's going to happen. But from what I can see, it's not needed. It seems it's impossible to put a lid on what you are. But we still need to take you away, so that when the time is right, you can be ready for him.

"Him?" I asked. "Who is 'him'?"

"Now I definitely can't tell you that. That goes back to the whole 'who sent me thing'. Just know; when the time comes for him to use you, there is nothing you can do to stop it. You are nothing more then his tool, his weapon. Remember your place. You-"

Its words were cut off as Dean grabbed Bobby's flask out of his hands and proceeded to spill all of its contents all over the demon. As it was crying out in pain, Sam didn't hesitate to finish the incantation quickly.

The moment Sam finished speaking; the demon threw its head back sharply and let out a terrible, blood-curdling scream. Through its open mouth came a cloud of thick, black, billowing smoke. It just kept coming and coming. When it finally stopped it swirled in the air above the man it had just been forced out of, and with one last high pitched wail, dissipated into fire and disappeared with out a trace.


	9. Bobby's House

A/N- New Chapter! In case anyone is curious, I'm going to start integrating the actual episodes soon. Hope you like it.

The sun had risen and was now shinning in through the living room window. As the rays fell across my face, I woke with a start. I sat up sharply, panicking when I realized I wasn't in my bed at home. I started breathing heavily, not recognizing any of my surroundings, trying to remember how I'd gotten onto this musty old couch.

I snapped my head to the left when I heard the sound of an opening door. A man was emerging into the room.

"Oh. You're awake." Sam said, turning around.

My heart unclenched and my panic subsided.

"Sam" I said, breathing a sigh if relief.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked, catching my expression.

"No!...well kinda." I said a little embarrassed. "I woke up and for a second I didn't remember where I was. I don't even remember falling asleep."

"You crashed hard." He told me. "We left you in here for like a second and when we came back you were totally out. Dean thought it would smart to let you get some rest."

Now that he mentioned it, I did remember that. After the whole episode outside, we'd dragged ourselves into the house. Dean had sat me on the couch and told me the three of them would be right back. That's the last thing I remember. I must have been exhausted after everything that had happened last night. Everything that had happened…

"Sam? What happened to that guy? The one who was possessed?"

Sam's eyes moved to the ground. "That's actually what we were taking care of while you were waiting. Ash…he didn't make it. It looked like is body had been trough a lot of abuse. He should have been dead a ling time ago." He said this all to me very softly, as if I was an animal that might get startled and run off.

"At least he's free now." I whispered.

Sam glanced up at me.

"What did you do with the body?" I asked.

"We gave him a proper ritual, burned his corpse so that nothing else could posses whats left." Sam said, looking me in the eye this time.

"Good." Was my only response. "So, what time is it?" I asked.

"About ten in the morning. We all got a solid five hours of sleep."

"Let me guess, that's a good night for you, isn't it?"

"Definitely" Sam smiled. "You hungry?"

I hadn't realized till then how hungry I really was. I was _starving_! I can be shy about certain things. Food was not one of those things.

"Yes!" I almost whined. Sam chuckled as he threw me a white paper bag. I opened it and found a wrapped bacon cheeseburger.

"You're not a vegetarian or anything are…guess not." Sam said as I took a huge bite.

"Thank you so much!" I said after I'd swallowed. I had a huge grin on my face.

"You were _really _hungry huh?" I nodded, taking another bite. "I'll be right back." Sam said, than stepped out of the room.

He came back a second later holding a glass of water. He handed it to me and I gulped it down. As I finished eating I said. "I feel much better now. Thanks Sam."

I looked him right in the eye. "I mean that. Thank you. You and Dean…you saved my life last night."

"No problem" Sam replied as if it were no big deal. "What were we supposed to do? Just let that thing get a hold of you? No way."

"Even though it's gone…this isn't over, is it?" I asked.

Sam gave a small, sad smile. "No Ash, it isn't."

"That demon…it was saying all those things about me and I…I have no idea what it was talking about. All except for my name…"

"Ya, you should explain that."

"Okay, well my name is Samantha. Everyone calls me Sam."

"Did you change your name because my name is Sam too?"

"No" I said, chuckling a little at the question. "I just…I don't know. I wanted, sort of a, um…fresh start with you guys, I guess. Ash was just the first thing to pop into my head. You know?"

"Actually, I know how you feel. You just wanted to get away from, well _life _for a moment." To my surprise he started laughing. "We know someone named Ash, but he…well he's nothing like you."

"Whats he like?"

"Well, for starters, he has a mullet."

That did it, I started laughing as well.

Dean found us like that. Sam and I sitting on the couch, laughing so hard our eyes were watering.

"Sorry to interrupt the bonding moment." Dean said. "But whats so funny?"

It took us a few moments to get control of ourselves. "Just telling her about mullet boy." Sam said, grinning at me.

"Ash? Well, the other Ash. Ya, I can see why that would make her laugh." He said, one corner of his mouth turning up a little.

They spent the next half hour telling me all about a woman named Ellen, her daughter Jo, and more about this Ash character. They told me about a place called "the Roadhouse" that was a kind of gathering place for hunters. They even told me a little about their dad. His name was John Winchester and he was the best hunter in the business. John taught Sam and Dean everything they know: how to shoot, how to fight, and how to kill supernatural creatures. He sounded pretty awesome. I wish I would've been able to meet him. Problem with that; he's not around anymore. They didn't tell me how he died, and I didn't think it was my right to ask. We were still talking when Bobby came in.

"That's where you two ran off to." Bobby said, seeing Sam and Dean. "Mornin' darlin'. Hope you weren't to uncomfortable on this old couch."

"No way." I replied "I slept like a baby. Thank you for letting me sleep here."

"No problem." Bobby said with a small smile. "I hate to pull you three out of your 'getting to know you session' but we have some things to talk about. All of us."

I was wondering when we were gonna get down to business. But I had enjoyed this talk with Sam and Dean. For the first time since my family died I felt comfortable, safe, and_ happy_; which was sort of strange because I was in an unfamiliar place, with people I hadn't even known for 24 hours. I can't explain why or how I felt this way. It's just the way it was.

We all stood, following Bobby into the next room, and started trying to figure things out.


	10. What do we do now?

**A/N: So, I'm not dead. This chapter has been in my notebook forever and I just got around to typing it up. Hooray! Anyway, just want you guys to know that I'm going to start writing mini-fics based off this one. They'll basically be funny little adventures with Sam, Dean, and Ash! My first one will be a size!fic (I LOVE size!fic but there aren't many around). I also had this idea for one where Sam gets turned into a dog…back on topic. Hope you like this chapter!**

Bobby, Dean and Sam led me into the next room where there were _piles _of books covering the floor and desk. Bobby saw me looking around, wide eyed**. **

"They're lore books." He told me.

"There are so many!" I exclaimed. It was like a freaking library.

"Well, there's a bunch of critters out there, and I'm not just talkin' demons. I have books on just about everything. Gotta be prepared."

I nodded, and then sat on the couch on the far side of the room that Sam was gesturing to. He sat beside me, but was careful not to touch me.

"_A little late to be worrying about making me uncomfortable" _I thought.

Dean stood in front of the desk as Bobby went to sit at it. Dean and Sam were both staring expectantly at Bobby.

"Well" Bobby started, drawing my attention back to him. "time to get started."

Bobby questioned me for the next hour about my family. Had anything strange ever happened to us before? Had I ever seen anything weird? Had any of us ever encountered the supernatural before?

I told him that, aside from my little ESP thing, we were a pretty normal family.

"What about the days before they died?" Bobby asked. "Anything unusual, anything new happen?" I though about that, and shook my head.

"Well" I added as an afterthought. "I turned sixteen, like, two days before, but I don't think that means anything."

"Could that be significant?" Sam asked Bobby.

"I don't know." Bobby replied. "I don't think so."

Then we got into the questions where I was as clueless as they were. Why would a demon want me? Had I ever seen the man before? Had I seen or heard something that could've made me a target? The answer to all these questions was no.

As Bobby sat back in his chair, exasperated, I started in with a few questions of my own.

"Do you three have any idea what that thing was talking about? Getting me ready? And who is _him?_"

"You know just as much about that as we do." Dean told me. "One thing we do know though: this isn't over. That demon said there would be others coming for you. Could be soon, might not be for years but…"

Dean trailed off when he saw the constipated look on my face. This was all happening really quickly, and it was a lot to take in.

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

I looked up at Deans words, and was taken aback by his expression. His eyes, which I had only seen as hard and determined, had softened into a very sympathetic and caring form. I melted under that gaze, until I felt like I was all but four years old. I couldn't hold his stare any longer, so I just nodded and lowered my gaze to my lap. In my peripheral vision, I saw Sam reach a tentative hand out towards me, then pull it back a little, then reach forward again until his hand was resting on my back.

"You're gonna be fine Ash. You're gonna be okay." He said in a voice barley above a whisper.

When I looked up at him, I found the same caring look Dean'd had, but coupled with a reassuring smile. I tried to smile back but what came out was more of a grimace.

"The demon that attacked me. He's gone?" I asked, looking at Dean, Sam, and Bobby in turn.

"Sent its ass back to Hell." Bobby assured me. "Can't get ya again darlin'."

I smiled at his words. I don't know why, but I really liked it when Bobby called me that.

We talked for a few more hours about…everything. Bobby deduced from the demons talk of me "coming along nicely", and of being "unable to put a lid on what I am" that it would be awhile until anything came for me. With that info, Bobby though it'd be best for me to go home. That got a response from Sam and Dean. They both shot to their feet at Bobby's words. Then the three of them had this weird little…staring contest. This went on for a full minute before Sam finally spoke without looking at me.

"Ash, could you give us a minute?"

I nodded my head, then let Sam take me upstairs to a bedroom. "Just wait here." He said before closing the door. I heard him clomp downstairs and then waited a few seconds before opening the door. I crept to the top of the stairs, sat, and leaned against the banister. The three men were already in the midst of conversation.

"We have no way of knowing that!" Dean said tensely.

"Ya, we do! Besides, what else are we supposed to do?" Bobby replied, sounding just as edgy.

"How about we _don't _leave the teenage girl to deal with demon kidnappers on her own!" Sam whisper-yelled.

"Well if you two idgits got a plan I'd love to hear it!" Bobby shot back.

That invoked a long period of silence from the boys, one that I never heard the end of. I was back to the room in a heartbeat. This was overwhelming. Two weeks ago I'd been living with my family and my biggest worry had been schoolwork (which I'm terrible at). Now my family was dead, mother fucking _demons _were after me and three men I barley knew were downstairs deciding my course of action for me. My life had been uprooted so fast I hadn't even had time to blink!

I started hyperventilating, my distress making my asthma act up. I reached for my inhaler instinctively, only it wasn't in my pocket. Of course it wasn't, I hadn't thought to grab it in all the commotion.

"_I just have to get control of myself then, before this becomes a full blown asthma attack." _I think. So I start taking slow deep breathes.

"_In through the mouth, out through the nose. Slow. That's it." _As I force myself to calm down, it isn't my own voice I hear in my head. It's my mothers. She's coaching me through my panic, as she always has.

I've just regained control when Dean comes into the bedroom to tell me they're done talking. To tell me they're taking me home.

**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading all of your wonderful reviews! **


	11. Home

**A/N: Hey guys! I really had a hard time with this chapter so I would greatly appreciate reviews on it. Thank you for reading.**

I'm sitting quietly in that back of Sam and Dean's car. I can't believe this is happening. I mean, I flat out asked them if there would still be threats after the demon was gone, and they'd told me there would be. Yet, here I am, sitting in the back of the impala, getting towed back home to face god knows what. I thought Sam and Dean were heroes! They saved my life and exorcised a demon. They'd promised me I'd be okay. But now I'm starting to think my first impression of them was way off. Heroes don't go back on their promises. Heroes don't leave young girls to deal with deadly forces _on their own_! Dean and Sam Winchester are not heroes. They just put up a front to make people believe that they are, than they throw those same people to the dogs.

I see Dean briefly glace back at me through the rearview mirror. My face must be reflecting my anger, because he looks a little taken aback.

"Ash, you okay?" Dean asks me.

"_What the fuck do you think?" _I wanted to scream at him, at them both. But instead I just return my gaze out the window and reply with a head nod.

From the corner of my eye I see Dean throw Sam a look. They're having one of their silent conversations, just like back at Bobby's house. This must be something they do a lot.

Sam glances back at me, and when I meet his gaze, he gives me a weak smile, which I don't return. I just turn my eyes away and press my forehead against the cool glass of the window, shutting my eyes tight to all the anger and fear pulsing through my veins.

**SPNSPNSPN**

The impala pulls up in front of my house. I take a deep, calming breathe before stepping out of the car, and onto the hard cement sidewalk. When I start to walk toward my front door, Sam hastily rolls down his window.

"Hey!" he calls. I stop walking and turn slowly.

"Aren't you gonna say bye kid?" Dean questions me.

"Guess not" Is all I say, as I turn to face forward and continue walking. I pull out my key as I reach the door, but before I unlock it I pause, take a deep breathe, and turn. My face remains stoic as Sam and Dean stare at me soberly. After a moment, Dean starts up the car, and pulls away. Sam doesn't take his eyes off me, craning his neck as they get farther down the street. Then, just before the car turns the corner and disappears from sight, he lifts his hand and gives a small wave.

I feel like crying. I raise my hand, and give a feeble little wave, even though I know Sam'll never see it. I don't even really know why I'm sad. I knew these guys for like, two days, and in the end they'd left me to die. It's just, for some unexplainable reason, this whole situation just feels…wrong. Which makes absolutely _no sense. _I mean, it hadn't felt wrong when they'd showed up on my doorstep, claiming to be two men who hunt monsters for a living. It hadn't felt wrong when they'd taken me to that field in the dead of night. There had been no doubt in my mind that they would protect me, to the best of their ability, from the thing that was destined to show up in that field and take me away. If none of _that _had felt wrong, then why did this completely normal situation, me on my doorstep with the two strangest people I'd ever met putting miles between me and them, feel so utterly and completely _wrong_!

I shake my head in an attempt to pull myself together, remind myself that I need to try and prepare for whatever might be coming, and turn the key in the lock.

"_Wonder where I can get some holy water."_

**SPNSPNSPN**

Dean hated this so much. Leaving this girl to deal with whatever was coming on her own.

"_If anythin' is even comin'. We don't really have anyway of knowin'. And if somethin' does, it probably won't be for years. You heard what the demon said." _Bobby speaks up from Dean's memory of their previous conversation.

"_Ya, Bobby I heard what it said. Did you? Talking about taking her away, getting her ready for _him _whoever the hell that is." _

"_It also said that she was developing at a steady rate. In other words: the demons have no immediate reason to take her!" _Bobby had shot back.

"_But Bobby" _Sam had interjected. _"We don't even know what they want her for. It could be a danger to her! Hell, it could be a danger to other people too!"_

"_What would you boys have us do then huh? Move her around so she can't be found? Drag her around with you two? Make her a hunter? That is a sixteen year old girl upstairs; we can't just destroy her life because there _might _be something comin' for her! You two really wanna turn into your daddy? Because that's where this road leads!"_

"_Her life is already uprooted!" _Dean had whisper-yelled. _"I can see it in her eyes Bobby! She's miserable. Miserable, and scared. She's holding something inside of her that terrifies her. We have a chance to help her, get her answers!" _

"_Dean's right. She needs someone, anyone, to be there for her right now. Her family is dead, and we are some of the few people on this planet that can understand what she's going through. We found her for a reason Bobby. There is a _reason _we chose to work this case, a reason why it wasn't another pair of hunters who showed up on her doorstep. Trust me when I say, I know what it feels like to have something inside of you that you don't understand. She doesn't just need help Bobby, she needs _our_ help!"_

After Sam's little outburst, Bobby had gone silent. He'd measured them both up before ending the argument with these words: _"You two really think she'll be happier and safer as a hunter? Fine. If you boys can look me in the eyes, and say honestly that you believe that, I'll back you up on this." _

It had been a minute later that Dean'd gone upstairs to tell Ash they were taking her home.

He still doesn't like it though, and he knows Sam doesn't either.

"_She'll be fine." _Dean keeps telling himself this, but it isn't helping him shake his uneasy feeling.

He looks to the passenger seat, and Sammy is staring at him, his eyes plagued with anxiousness and doubt.

"Dean-" Sam starts to tell Dean to turn the car around, but stops once he feels the car lurch. Dean is already making a U-turn, heading back to Ash's house.

"I know" He says.

They drive the short distance back to Ash's house in silence, grab their guns and get out of the car. They jog to the front door, where Sam rings the door bell. No answer. Sam and Dean share a meaningful look.

"One, two, three!" Dean counts, and then kicks open the door.

They enter the house quietly, guns at the ready, eyes darting around for anything seeming to be out of place. Everything seems to be in order, so Sam creeps around the corner into the living room.

He immediately spots the heap in the middle of the floor, and runs over. Ash is unconscious, blood trickling from her lip and gushing from a cut just above her left eyebrow. She's also holding something tightly in her right hand, and when Sam inspects further, he sees that it's a piece of wood. Well, half of one anyway. It looks like it was broken over something.

Sam returns his gaze to Ash's face and gives her a gentle shake. "Ash?" he asks. When he gets no response he tries again, louder this time.

"Ash!" Again, no answer, so Sam raises his head to call for Dean, but when Sam looks up Dean is already rushing toward them. He kneels on the other side of Ash, by her head.

"What happened?" He asks Sam, tentatively brushing a finger over Ash's forehead wound.

"I don't know, I found her like this." Sam says, already moving toward the kitchen to get a towel. He returns with a hand towel, which he gives to Dean. He places it in Ash's wound and applies pressure, trying to stop the bleeding.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Sam says, already sliding his arms under Ash's form. Sam lifts Ash's limp form easily, Dean still holding the now bloodied towel to her head. Sam looks down to the young girls face.

"We're gonna get you help Ash. You're gonna be-" But Sam's words are cut off abruptly as both him and Dean are hit with an invisible force, and sent flying into the wall. Sam's arms are ripped out from under Ash, and she crashes to the ground, landing next to the splintered piece of wood. Sam and Dean connect with enough impact to leave dents in the drywall, then land in a tangled mess on the ground.

As the brothers untangle themselves and push up to their feet, they hear dark laughter.

"Knew you two morons would show up here. Long time no see boys. How are my favorite pretty boys doing today?" Says a patronizing voice. Sam and Dean may not recognize her new meat-suit, but they'd recognize the speech anywhere.

They both realize who it is at the same time, and they say her name in unison.

"Meg"


	12. No More Running

**A/N: Next Chapter!**

"_Wonder where I can get some holy water."_

When I enter my house, I close the door and stand there for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts and decide my next move. I run my hands through my hair, feeling overwhelmed and alone. I quickly pull myself together and walk towards the living room, but not before grabbing the wooden-pole-thing I've kept by the door since my family was murdered. Call me a drama queen, crazy, paranoid, whatever, but I stand by the saying: you can never be too careful. So I grab my blunt object and continue into my living room. As soon as I set foot in that room, I know something is off. My eyes dart around feverently, trying to find the source of the disturbance, but after a few minutes of seeing nothing, I write the strange feeling off as my nervousness.

I move to go and sit on the couch…only to find that I can't move. I struggle against the invisible bonds that hold my body in place, but it's no use. Now I know what that weird feeling had been about. There's a demon in my house. I see a shadow on the other side of the room move, and out steps a woman with red hair, and grass green eyes. She would've been pretty, had it not been for the demented smile contorting her sweet features.

"So, I finally get to meet the girl everyone's been so chatty about." She says in a voice that's way to cheerful.

Then she flicks her chin up, and I'm thrown into the wall behind me, struggling to keep my grip on my weapon. I connect with the wall and hit the ground. Hard.

I swallow my panic and try to think rationally, knowing that if I keep my eyes closed and stay still, she'll think I'm unconscious. I can feel her gaze on me, and the minutes that pass feel like hours. I can feel blood trickling down from my lip, but I resist the urge to wipe it away.

"_The demons won't come for years MY ASS!" _I think angrily. I'm not expecting Sam and Dean to save me this time. I know they're long gone, my name and face already fading from their memories. When I hear the demons voice I'm pulled out of my thoughts.

"That didn't take much. You'd think the way they talk about you, you'd be harder to knock unconscious. I have to say, I'm not impressed." She lets out a chuckle.

I crack my eyelids when I hear her boots clicking on the hard wood floor. She has her back to me, surveying her surroundings.

I get up, very carefully and as quietly as I can; my bat-like weapon still in my right fist, and sneak up behind her.

"You better get comfortable girly. Where were going, there won't be any Winchester boys to save you, ever." Then she turns around to face her victim.

But instead of seeing my limp body lying on the ground, she gets a face full of pole. I hit her with all the strength I have. Her head snaps to the side, and the pole fucking_ breaks in half! _The half I'm not holding onto flies into the corner of the room and I expect the red head to drop. Instead, she whips her burning, black eyes back around to face me, looking seriously pissed off. She lifts two fingers to touch her cheekbone, and when those fingers come back wet with blood, she points to me with them.

Without saying a word, she raises her fingertips, and I come off the ground with them. When I'm almost touching the ceiling, she gives me half a smile and drops her hand. The last thing I feel, before the world goes black, is the demons hold being released from my body. The last thing I see is the ground coming up way, way too fast.

**SPNSPNSPN**

I wake up with a pounding headache, wondering how long I was out. As I begin to focus, I start hearing voices. Why are there people in my house? I keep my eyes shut tight as I concentrate on the words being spoken. I can make out three distinct voices, one female, and two male. The male voices sound oddly familiar, but I can't quite…wait. That's Sam's voice, and that one, that's Dean's. Sam and Dean.

My eyes fly open. SAM AND DEAN! Oh my god. They came back for me, they'd actually come back for me! Looks like the first impressions were right after all. I owe both of them a hug and an apology.

Then the Female voice speaks up again.

"But really boys, I did miss you. It's been so boring without my two favorite playthings around."

I have to keep myself from gasping as the memories of what'd happened come rushing back. Another demon has come for me. _Another_ one! I had never even seen one before this and now multiple monsters were showing up on my doorstep. What the hell!

When Dean speaks up, his voice is loud and confident.

"Long time no see bitch, but not long enough."

"Get away from her." Sam's even voice speaks up.

Even though my eyes are open, I can't see any of them. I'm on my side, my face turned away from the three people.

I even out my breathing as I try to take stock of the situation. I'm lying right next to the pole I broke over the demons head. I can feel blood trickling down from a gash in my forehead, and I'm still a little light-headed. I couldn't have been out for long though, because the woman hadn't had time to bag-n-tag me before the Winchesters showed up.

"I'm supposed to bring this girl back with me, but nobody said I couldn't have a little fun with you two first." There's a smile in the demons voice, and I hear clicking as she steps closer to Sam and Dean.

"What do demons want with a teenage girl anyway Meg?"

So the demons name is Meg. Weird; it seems like such a normal name. Shouldn't demons have names like "Destroyer" or "Abaddon"? Certainly not just "Meg".

Just then the demon-Meg-spoke.

"You know I can't talk about that. But you two can't claim her as your own. She doesn't belong to you, she belongs to him."

"She doesn't belong to anybody!" Dean yells, and at the same exact time I reach out and wrap my fingers around the pole.

The wood is splintered where it had broken apart, and it's pretty sharp. Sharp enough to stab someone with. I make a split second decision, and jump to my feet. Meg whips around in the blink of an eye, Sam and Dean motioning for me to run from behind her. But I've been doing enough running. It's time for me to face these demonic sons of bitches head on. If they're going to keep coming for me, I'm going to fight them until my very last breath leaves my body.

The second Meg is completely facing me; I take the sharp end of the pole and, with all of my strength, ram it into her abdomen. It buries itself deep in her innards, and when I let go, it stays there, protruding from her like the biggest splinter in the world.

Meg folds in on herself, coughing blood, and then falls sideways onto the floor.

When I manage to pry my eyes away from the pool of blood, I see Sam and Dean staring at me, dumfounded. I don't think they were expecting me to do that.

The brothers broke out of their stupor when our eyes met.

Sam spoke up first.

"Ash, get over here." He said with his had open and his arm outstretched. I walked around the body and took Sam's hand. He then pulled me closer, so that I was standing in between him and Dean.

"Is she-"

"No Ash, she's not dead." Dean tells me, not taking his eyes off the unmoving body.

"Then is she unconscious?"

"Nope, she's just screwing with us."

The body on the floor still hasn't moved and I turn my eyes to Dean, meaning to ask him something. But before I can get a word out I hear a soft groan.

"That wasn't very nice." The words exit Meg's mouth in a growl.

"Ash go!" Sam and Dean yell at me, but before I can protest my feet are lifted up off the ground and I'm thrown backwards several feet, landing on my butt at the edge of the living room. Sam and Dean shout at me to run again, as they turn back to face Meg.

I stand up and hurry into the next room, but I don't sprint out the front door, instead I turn and head up the stairs as fast as I can, a plan already forming in my head. I'm _not _running, I refuse to.

As I enter my room I go straight for what I'm there for: the shelf my nail polish is sitting on. My mom bought me all of it, and it's almost completely untouched. I see that I have two bottles of red, and three bottles of black. That should be more than enough, and as I grab the bottles I silently thank god for the fact I never use nail polish (It's pointless and I can feel the coating over my finger nails).

I fly back down the stairs, nearly tripping, and drop to the floor in front of my rug.

As I'm pulling the rug closer to me and turning it over, I hear gunshots.

"_This had better work!"_

I go to work, painting the symbol from memory in nail polish, hoping to god that I don't screw this up.


End file.
